OLD : Sk8er GIrL
by Carnac
Summary: Discontinued! AU Misao and the gang as skaters :p Chapter 5 is up!When Misao comes home from practice there's bad news waiting for her :
1. Chapter 1

" Hey, weaselgirl when are you going to learn to show up in time?" A young messy haired boy said in a mocking voice to the panting figure next to him.  
  
"Oh shut up Sano!" The exhausted looking girl said back. She was fairly small and her long black-blue hair was braided, with some strings of it hanging in her face. The rest of her hair was hidden under a red cap with a logo on it that was the same as the one on her grey sweater. She picked up her skateboard and sat down on a bench for a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey Misao!" She heard behind her now, the rest of the gang had finally noticed she was there and were rolling towards her. She smiled up at them and said her hellos. "Hey Yahiko-kun! Here catch!" She said as she threw the younger boy an object. He easily caught it and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thanks Misao!" The object was a wheel for his skateboard, a red one with green stripes. They matched the rest of his wheels who were all striped except for one. He had gotten those wheels a couple of years ago, but didn't have enough money to buy a fourth. Nowadays striped wheels were hard to get, because not many people still used them. But Yahiko was lucky to have a good friend working in a skate store; they all were lucky for that. Misao used to bring items for them often and they had to pay only half of the price for them. She loved working at the store and helping people get the right skating attributes, and she got paid for it so she could buy stuff for herself.  
  
"Oh and Katsu, your deck will be in the store next week. I'll pick it up for ya if ya want?" She asked a silent boy with long black hair.  
  
"Thanks Misao, but I think I'll go get it myself, then I can look at the other stuff too." He replied to her and gave her a thankful smile.  
  
"Ok if your little chit-chat is over me might begin practice?" Sanosuke's voice sounded from behind them. Without further hesitation the four youngsters headed for the skate park, which was just a minute away from their gathering spot.  
  
When they arrived there were only a few people skating and the rest of the park seemed abandoned too. Yahiko changed his wheel first; he always carried his tools with him, and put the old one in his backpack using it as a reserve. The other three were already practicing their kickflips and ollies and he joined them not much later.  
  
After three quarters of pulling moves Misao rolled to the bench she had put her backpack on and pulled a can of cola out of it. She sat down and opened it when she heard some commotion behind her. When she heard the voices coming closer she could recognize them and she sighed. "Not them again..."She hoped the band was just passing by but it was in vain. Only a few moments later Kamatari and his Skater gang showed up at the park making the three leftover skaters stop in their tracks.  
  
Sano immediately turned towards them. If looks could kill they would all be lying in tiny heaps on the ground now.  
  
"Ooh Sanosuke-chan! Are you practicing with your sweet little group for the contest too?" Kamatari asked in a very feminine voice. Sano grumbled his answer. "Yes we are so buzz of!"  
  
Kamatari looked at him amused. "Now now, this park is for everyone so be nice and let us join." The three boys behind Kamatari nodded in agreement.  
  
All Sano could do was scold a little to himself and let the four guys pass. Misao looked after the four from the bench and sighed. She had always hated Kamatari and his friends; they always thought they were so much better than the rest. But in fact Misao thought they were quite equally skilled, though she never said that out loud in front of the others.  
  
She studied them when they started practicing their tricks and especially kept her eye on Soujiro, the youngest of the four. He was her opponent in the street competition. It always went between the two, one of them always won. Sano took on Chou in the ramp and Katsu's opponent was Kamatari in vert. Yahiko did the downhill part and his opponent was Henya.  
  
"Hey Misao! Are you gonna practice some more? Or do you wanna stop?" Katsu called out to her.  
  
"Be right there Katsu!" She said and she downed the last bit of liquid that was still in the can. Then she took her board and rolled to the closest half pipe. First she gained some speed and then performed a180 Heelflip. Landing it perfectly she went to a bigger half pipe and did a Fakie rock'n'roll. After doing the trick she slowed down, grinned at Kamatari's gang and gave her own friends a peace sign.  
  
Soujiro smiled in his usual way and casually made his way towards them, gaining some speed on the way. He did the same tricks Misao did and also made the v-sign to mock her.  
  
Misao's face reddened in anger but she didn't react to Soujiro's taunting. Typical for the other group to try to anger them in any way they could, but over time they had learned not to react to it. Though it still ticked Misao off she would not run a tantrum as she used to do anymore. She flipped up her board with her foot and caught it with one hand in mid air, making the skeleton carrying a scythe visible. Under the drawing stood the words 'Grim Reaper', a little chibi version of the large skeleton hanging on the large 'G'.  
  
She threw a final glance towards her opponents and then turned to her friends. "I've gotta go, my moms going to a party and I have to watch my sisters." The others nodded understanding, they all knew Misao had difficulties at home. Her father was dead, leaving her mother alone with Misao and her two sisters. Suzume, the youngest had some health problems and her mother often left to parties to forget about her misery, leaving Misao alone with the two kids. Sano often came with her to play with the girls, but he had no time today so she was on her own.  
  
She didn't live far from the skate park and was home in ten minutes. She fished her keys out of her back pack and opened the door to the little house.  
  
"Oneesan!!" The two girls yelled and clung to Misao's legs. Misao smiled at the girls, picked Suzume-chan from the ground and placed her on her left hip.  
  
"Come Ayame-chan, I'll prepare dinner." She said, motioning for the other girl to follow her.  
  
"What's for dinner today Misao?" Ayame asked curious. Misao sighed, as she had no idea what to prepare. "I don't know yet Ayame-chan. I'll see what's in the fridge." She doubted her mother had bothered to go to the grocery store and figured they had to eat some fast food again. Misao didn't like the fact that the little girls practically lived of fast food and tried to make them healthier food as often as possible. But to her regret she rarely had the time to do that. She always got angry with her mother for abandoning the little girls like that. When she had put the two at the table she walked over to the fridge and opened it. She only found two pizzas in it and decided that was enough for today. She put the first pizza in the oven for Suzume and Ayame and then made the other for her own. After they were finished she cleaned up and did the dishes. When she had put the plates and cutlery back on it's place she helped her sisters with their homework and then put them in front of the tv, to let them watch their favourite show. Then she sat at the dining table to do her own schoolwork. When she was finally finished with it she was feeling very tired and after putting her  
  
sisters in their beds she sat down in the couch and watched some tv herself. A movie had just begun and she watched it.  
  
It was past eleven when the movie ended and Misao went up towards her room to get some rest, she'd have to get up at seven next morning for school. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Misao!" Misao was hearing that line for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. She was feeling a little tired and was not in the mood to talk to people so she just said good morning and continued making her way towards her locker. When she had taken her books out of it she went over to a couple of girls who were chattering in a corner. When she joined them she was greeted by a girl with long black hair worn in a ponytail.  
  
"Hi Misao!" She exclaimed in a cheery mood.  
  
"Ohayoo Kaoru!" Misao said and joined in the group of six girls. Misao seemed like the odd one out, she wore baggy pants and a large sweater while the other girls wore tight shirts and jeans. Most of them looked at her as if she was abnormal but Kaoru didn't mind her being 'different' at all. They always were around each other and talked about anything that could be talked about. Though most of the time they were talking about Kenshin. He was in the last year, one year higher then them, and Kaoru had had a crush on him from the first time she met him. It had been the first day of school and everyone was nervous. Somehow Kaoru had lost the rest of her class and was panicking. She had run right into him and fallen to the floor.  
  
"Oro."She heard him bring out.  
  
Embarrassed at first she didn't look up at him, but when she did he was looking at her with a smile on his face. "Are you ok miss." The red haired boy had asked while helping her up.  
  
"Kaoru." She had answered, slightly blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be in class?" He had asked wondering why a girl like her was all on her own.  
  
"Well I'm new here and I lost my class.I'm taking math now." She had replied silently, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'll show you the way, I have to go in the same direction anyway." He said to her, the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao yelled.  
  
"Nani?!" Kaoru said and looked at Misao surprised.  
  
"You were daydreaming Kaoru. Betcha you were thinking about Himura again." Misao teased.  
  
"N-no I wasn't!" Kaoru felt her face getting redder and tried to hide it, Misao just grinned. Then she let out a sigh and started to walk away towards her classroom, this was going to be a long, tiring day.  
  
It was still ten minutes till lunch break and Misao was staring absent mindly through the window. Economics was about the most boring lesson she had, and most of her class thought about it the same way. The teacher just read from their books and he had a very annoying voice. Kaoru, who was sitting next to Misao, had laid her head on her arms and was almost asleep. Misao was looking at the street and wished the day was over already. She watched people passing by, them having the day of, work at night or not having work at all.  
  
Then her eye caught a person who was walking slowly towards the school. She could not see his face but she could tell he was quite big and he wore a long coat. She kept observing him and after a few moments it seemed like he was looking straight at her. Misao turned her head immediately and wondered what he was doing here. The chance he had seen her was ridiculously small, but Misao felt as if he had seen her anyway. When she looked outside again he was already walking away and she let out a sigh of relief. She decided to just forget the matter and said to herself it was probably a coincidence.  
  
When the bell finally rung they all got out of the room as soon as possible and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
Misao groaned as she saw the long line of people waiting to get their food. She heard Kaoru make the same noise behind her and she turned around.  
  
"Hey Kaoru! Where were you heading of to so fast? I waited for you outside, but they told me you were already gone." Misao questioned her friend.  
  
"Nothing of importance, I needed to see someone before I came here." Kaoru said casually, but Misao knew that Kenshin had PE before lunch on Friday and that many guys, after taking a shower, were still dressing themselves when they left the gym.  
  
Misao didn't bother the poor girl as she usually did when the subject 'Kenshin' was brought up; she had other things on her mind. Misao was still thinking about the guy that had been standing outside the school, she was wondering what he had been doing there.  
  
While the line shrunk Misao and Kaoru had a little talk about the upcoming skate competition Misao and her friends would participate in.  
  
When it was finally their turn Misao let out a curse.  
  
"Kuso! I already had pizza yesterday!" She sighed and took only one slice. Then she sat at a table where some of Kaoru's friends, including Megumi, were seated. Misao didn't really like Megumi, she was a very popular girl and rumours about her spread quickly. Misao didn't have the feeling Megumi liked her, but Kaoru sometimes told her she was wrong about that.  
  
Misao didn't really care; she had enough friends, at school and outside of it. At school she was with Kaoru most of the time, and sometimes with Sanosuke, Yahiko and their friends.  
  
Outside the school she was skating with Sanosuke, Yahiko and Katsu or she was doing other stuff with Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro. They had been her friends for a very long time, but were going to another school now.  
  
When all of them were finished they went outside and did what they did most: talk. Misao didn't join them though, but went towards the school gate.  
  
What could he have been looking for?  
  
"Misao?" Misao turned around brusquely when hearing her name, but let out a sigh when she saw her best friend.  
  
"Kaoru! You scared me!" She said and saw the questioning look on her face. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru had no idea why Misao would just go away from the others without a reason. If she wanted to be alone because she had problems she always told her.  
  
"I was just. See when we were taking economics I saw a guy standing here, then he seemed to be looking straight at me. I thought it was weird so I came here to see what he could've been looking for." Misao explained her best friend.  
  
"Oh." Kaoru mouthed. "So, why the interest?" She then added, a wide grin appearing on her face. Misao knew what she was thinking immediately.  
  
"Oh no! No no! He was standing here, I was way over there." She pointed to one of the windows on the second floor. "I couldn't even see what he looked like!"  
  
Kaoru kept her mouth shut but had her own thoughts about the whole situation.  
  
They stood there for a moment until a voice called out to them.  
  
"Hey weasel, raccoon! What's going on over there?"  
  
Kaoru fisted her hand and was ready to beat up Yahiko, but Misao stopped her, not wanting the boy to get hurt.  
  
"If he ever calls me raccoon again, I swear he won't get away with it that easily!" Her face reddened and Misao couldn't help but laugh. Together they walked to the next class and prepared for another 4 hours listening to boring teachers. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom! I'm home!" Misao yelled when she'd opened the door. It took a while but she finally got a reply when she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi honey!" Her mother said in a cheery voice. To her surprise Misao saw that her mother was actually cooking a meal for her and her sisters. She also noticed her mom was in an awfully good mood. Misao sat down at the table and started doing her homework right away; she never wanted to think of school in the weekend. Misao stiffened as her mother hummed a song.  
  
What the hell happened to her?  
  
"Um mom? Where are Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan?" She asked not having seen or heard the girls when she came home.  
  
"They're out with your grandfather." Her mother replied in the same voice as before. Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"Jiya was here?!" Misao exclaimed. Her grandfather came to visit them only a few times a month and Misao loved to spend time with him. Her grandfather had been there for her when her father had passed away and her mother went slightly insane. He had helped her get over the death of her father and helped her mother to get on the right path again. Misao was very grateful to him and did anything for him. He was also the only one of what was left of her family that fully approved of her skateboarding.  
  
"He went for a walk in the park with your sisters, you might be able to join them if you leave now." Her mother said to her and then continued humming.  
  
Misao gave her mom one last look, took her skateboard and was of to the park, where she was meeting Sano and the rest anyway.  
  
It took Misao about ten minutes to reach the park and she was lucky to find Okina and her two sisters in the front of it.  
  
"Jiya!!" Misao yelled from afar and she saw the old man looking up.  
  
"Misao-chan!" He yelled in the same tone as her and was ready to give her a very tight hug.  
  
"Jiya.my breath..." Misao could nearly breathe in the tight embrace, but Okina let her go soon enough.  
  
"You seem to have grown again since I last saw you!" He said while looking Misao over.  
  
"Jiya you know that's impossible, you say it every time!" Misao looked at Suzume and Ayame and smiled at them "You two make sure Jiya doesn't bother young ladies ok?"  
  
"Ok oneesan!" They said simultaneously and giggled. Then they took Okina's hand and dragged him to an ice cream stand. "Buy us some ice cream jiya!"  
  
Misao smiled and figured she had to be exactly the same when she was young. Then she looked at her watch and saw it was time to go meet Sano. She put her skateboard on the ground and was of towards the skate park.  
  
When she arrived there all three of her friends were already present as were Kamatari and his gang. Sano's face showed that he was very angry and Misao wondered what could be that bad.  
  
"Hey Sano! Katsu, Yahiko!" She called from a distance and got some not too enthusiast replies.  
  
"Wow guys whatever did I do wrong?" She asked, thinking they were mad at her.  
  
"It's not you Misao. Look." Yahiko said and pointed towards Kamatari and his friends. There was a tall man, seemingly wrapped in bondages, and a lady talking to them. Misao didn't understand immediately.  
  
"They have a manager, and sponsor." Katsu said coolly, he seeming to be the one who thought it not to be a big deal. Sano, on the other hand, seemed to be fuming.  
  
"Those bastards. Do they really think they can win the contest that way? I'll show em." Sano gritted his teeth and flipped up his skateboard, then he sat down on a bench.  
  
"I'll do anything to win that contest so we'd better start practicing everyday from now on, there'll be no excuse for not showing up ok?" He really seemed to mean it and the three left over members looked at each other not knowing how to react.  
  
"Sano, they'll have much better material then us, and a manager who pays for it, they might get their own skate park. That guy is really rich as far as I know. Maybe we should just forget about the contest for once." Yahiko said, obviously discouraged by the facts. Misao didn't knew what she was hearing, not once in the 5 years they had been skating together they had given up, not once! Why was it that now the others had a manager and 'better' materials they should not participate?  
  
"Damn Yahiko what are you thinking? Are we just giving up because they are being sponsored? We'll show them what we're made of and that we don't need sponsors to win!" Misao tried to encourage the others again.  
  
"Misao you don't understand." Sano started. "This contest isn't just a contest, if we win, we might go pro." Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"Pro? Like in professional? Why didn't you say so?" Misao wasn't sure this was for real or if she was just hearing things.  
  
"I didn't want to get you all nervous before the contest. But now we can forget it.a sponsored team is probably more likely to go pro then a bunch of street kids." Sano seemed to have lost all hope and was looking at the ground. Again Misao didn't agree with them.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but I'm going to participate in that contest. I don't care if I'll have to do it by myself, but I'm not letting this chance slip away! If we don't participate it's like we've given up already, we can not let those pimps get away with the first price can we?" She said in a raised voice and gestured towards the 6 people who weren't standing too far away from them. They had obviously heard her and Kamatari came walking towards them, followed by the three others. Sano stood up immediately and stood in front of the others.  
  
"What's wrong Sano? Afraid you're going to loose?" Kamatari started in a mocking voice. "I'd be too if I was in your place, seeing as we have a sponsor and all. Mister Shishio is prepared to give us the best material there is available at the moment, but that's not all! He's also making us a private skate park! I think you're very right in not participating, it'd be a waste of your time." Kamatari turned his back them and nodded to his friends. He was ready to leave but Sano stopped him.  
  
"Kamatari! I promise you you won't win that contest! I'll see to that personally, even if you have your 'sponsor' we still have better skills! And you can't buy skills!" Sano had turned back into his confident self and Misao was relieved he was willing to compete again. Kamatari turned around at Sano's words and gave him a smile.  
  
"I know you can't buy skills, Sano dear, but people are easily bought." With that he turned around and left together with his friends and the one he had called Shishio.  
  
"He's going to buy the jury? That's impossible! That guy can't possibly be that rich!" Sano said but got an opposite reaction from Yahiko.  
  
"In fact Sano he is. But I don't think he'll be able to buy the jury for the finals, that'd be a fortune! We still have a lot of chance to make it that far and then all we have to do is beat Kamatari." He tried to sound positive but all of them were looking at it the other way.  
  
"Oh and um Misao? Did I ever mention that the winner's prize is $4000?" Sano said casually as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Four thousand dollar?!" Misao repeated not sure if Sano was playing pranks with her.  
  
"Yes Misao four thousand dollar, that's a thousand each." Sano said and stood up. "So if we wanna win it, we better start practicing!"  
  
Misao still didn't really believe Sano but she took her skateboard and tried to skate the tension of of her. After a couple hours they stopped and each of them went home for dinner. On the way home Misao only thought about what she would do with the money if they won. Little did she know her plans would have to be altered later on. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Misao entered her house she was greeted by the smell of dinner. She put her skateboard in the hall and put her coat away. She could hear her grandfather's voice and her sister's laughter come from the dining room. Misao smiled and prepared to join them when she heard another voice, one she wasn't familiar with. She quickened her pace and opened the door.  
  
Misao gasped when she saw a man sitting at the dining table on the same spot her father used to sit. She looked straight at him and he looked from her to her mother, waiting to be introduced.  
  
"Misao, this is Hiroshi Harata, a colleague. Hiroshi, this is Misao my eldest daughter." Her mother said with a bright smile. Misao looked at her and threw her a very poisonous look, but she hadn't seen it.  
  
"Hi Misao, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind that I join for dinner." He said in a friendly tone.  
  
"What if I do?" Misao said flatly.  
  
"Misao!" Came the angry reply from her mother. "You should show some manners to our guest!"  
  
"I just answered straight to his question, and he's your guest, not mine. Will you please excuse me now?" Misao ran upstairs her room and heard her mother call after her but she didn't listen. She threw her door shut and let herself fall down on her bed in tears. She missed her father so much! Didn't mom miss him? Why would she want to replace him? Misao buried her face in her pillow and continued crying.  
  
After a few minutes she heard someone come up the stairs. Only a few seconds later the door to her room silently opened, as she had expected. Misao didn't look up, as she knew exactly who it was that had just entered her room. She felt him sitting down on the end of her bed and he softly called out her name.  
  
"Misao?" At first Misao didn't want to answer but when he slapped her butt she screamed and turned on her back.  
  
"Jiya! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Misao yelled at Okina. Okina just smiled at her.  
  
"As many times as you're gonna do something like this again." Misao looked away from him as he said that knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"I know Jiya, but I can't just forget everything and continue my life like nothing happened. I don't know how mom does it, but I just can't accept someone else as my dad."  
  
"I know it's very hard to forget such things and don't think your mother is finding this to be more easy than you Misao. The last thing she wants is to find a new father for you, she knows better than anyone else that it is impossible. All she wants is to go on with her life. You can feel that the way things are going now it can't continue? Think about your sisters they deserve to spend more time with their mother. Think about yourself, you hardly have time to yourself, going to school, having to take care of your sisters and the job you have, you hardly have time left for yourself. If your mother would find someone to help her in the house and to make money, she would be at home more often and all of you would have more free time." Okina knew that whatever he said Misao would at least consider it, she had always come to him first for advice.  
  
"I know you're probably right but I can not just accept a guy that I don't even know to come here and take my father's place. It takes time and my mom isn't giving me any time." Misao knew her mother probably had her reasons and she wanted to have more time for herself too, but not everything was easy.  
  
"Well think about what I said and then consider this guy again, he's a good guy, really and from what I heard he used to skate when he was a boy." Her grandfather said while he got up form the bed and winked at her.  
  
Misao stared up at the sealing thinking about what Okina said some more. She knew he was partially right but she was too stubborn to just admit it. It took her some time to put everything straight and when she decided to go down again the man had left. Her mother sat in the couch, her back facing Misao. Misao bowed her head and looked at the floor. "I.I'm sorry mom."She said, trying to make up with her mother. "I know this is hard for you Misao, but you have to understand I only want the best for you and your sisters." Came her mother's reply. Misao sighed as it was about the hundredth time she heard that. "Mom...just give me some time.I'll do my best." she said hoping her mother would understand her part in this all. But she didn't give her a reply. Misao decided to go do her homework before going over to Sano to watch a movie they had rented. "Mom I'm going over to Sano after my homework, is that ok?" she yelled. "If it gets late I'll sleep over at his place!" "Ok that's fine but give me a call when you'll be back." Her mother called from where she sat. "Yeah mom, don't worry!"  
  
As said Misao left after her homework and skated towards Sano's house, which was in the same street as hers. She rang the doorbell and waited until the door was opened. While waiting she looked around and to her surprise she saw a person opening the door of the house only a couple of houses next to Sano's. She seemed to have seen the person before but couldn't recall when. "Misao?" she suddenly heard behind her and she turned around. "Hey Sano! Readyl be back."ive me a call when you'ork,is that ok?"er to Sano to watch a movie they had rented. for a great time?" she asked in a cheery voice. "Off course! When am I not?! Come in!" He said while almost pulling her inside. Misao greeted Sano's mother and sister while being dragged towards the living room, where the wide screen television stood. Sano let himself fall down on the big couch and turned on the TV with the remote control. "Would you insert the tape in the VCR for me? So I don't have to get my lazy bum up again?" Sano asked Misao. "Alright you roosterhead keep your lazy bum in the couch." She answered and took the tape from the tv-tabel to push it in the VCR. Then she sat sown next to Sano and waited until he pressed the 'play' button. "What are you waiting for?" She asked him. "You do know it's a thriller right? Don't you go screaming the whole neighbourhood together!" He said teasingly. "Argh Sano! That was because your sister scared the hell out of me! It won't happen again!" After a few moments Sano pushed the button and the movie started.  
  
Half an hour had passed and both of them were already very tensed, Misao was sitting close to him having jumped aside more then once, but never screaming. "Don't open it! Don't open it!" She said silently to one of the characters in the movie. But unfortunately for him Misao's words didn't reach him. Misao buried her head in Sano's shoulder when the person opened the door. "Chicken." Sano whispered to her. Misao lifted her head at his words. "Is it over?" She asked ignoring his insult. "Yeah, yeah the guy's dead" He answered and she lay her head back on his shoulder but facing the screen this time.  
  
After another hour the movie was almost finished. "So those people weren't dead after all!" Misao stated when the end credits started rolling over the screen. "Yeah, there was no need for squishing my arm, I think I lost all feeling in it." Sano said grinning. "Don't exaggerate you roosterhead!" Misao said and pinched his arm. "Hey!" Sano yelled as he pulled his arm back. Misao just grinned. "So do you feel like going to bed already?" Sano said while he pushed the stop button. "Nah, it's still early, we can do some other stuff." "That's fine but we can't wake up the neighbours." When he said that Misao thought back at the guy she had seen entering the house. "Say Sano, do you know who lives in number 33?" She asked, hoping her friend would know the guy. "I heard a new guy moved in there not to long ago, but I wouldn't know who he is." He said uninterested. "Why?" "Nothing really, I just saw him at school the other day." Misao thought back to that day and remembered she still hadn't figured out what he had been doing there. "Maybe he's a murderous killer looking for young, innocent girls to torture." Sano said with a grin. "Sano! Don't say such things!" They talked for an hour more, totally forgetting about the guy in number 33. They went to bed around midnight. 


	5. Some notes

Some notes : First of all : None of these characters are mine (I wish they were ;p) I don't make any profit out of this so don't sue me please ^^  
  
Second I'm not a skater so if I write anything that doesn't make sense to all you pro-skater don't flame me, just send me an email with the mistake and correction, and then I'll change it alright?  
  
After I come back from my holliday I promise to start writing again (I would've continued on holliday but my parrents won't let me take the laptop... -.- )  
  
That was it, thanks for taking time to read this. 


	6. Chapter 5

"Wakey wakey Misao!" Sano said and gently woke her up. Misao opened one eye grumbled and turned on her other side.  
"Misao!" Sano said a little louder. "You have to get up, you know what time it is?"  
He got some noises for reply, but she still wouldn't get up.  
"MISAO WE HAVE TO GO PRACTICE!!" He yelled and jumped on the bed. Another grumble escaped Misao's mouth and then her silent voice spoke: "Alright, alright I'm up…" Misao sat up straight and was greeted by Sano's wide grin. "Finally listening are ya? I'll be waiting downstairs." With that he got up and left the room.  
Misao rubbed her eyes and took of the large shirt she had borrowed from Sano. When she was properly dressed she went downstairs and Sano joined her in going outside.   
"So what do you think Sano?" Misao asked a little absent-mindly.  
"What do I think about what?" He asked with a questioned look on his face.  
"About the competition, do you think we can win?" Misao knew what his answer would be, he always planned to win, but she asked anyway.  
"Off course we can win! We'll wipe their asses!" He said with that over confident smile plastered on his face.  
"I knew you'd say something like that." Misao replied with a smirk, and then she sped up, suddenly wanting to train and win the contest.  
Sano had no problems keeping up with her and it didn't take them long to get to the skate park where Katsu was already waiting for them.  
"Hey Katsu!" Sano yelled out at his best friend, who turned around at hearing his voice.  
"Yo Sano!" He exclaimed and came towards them. "Hey Misao!" He greeted her.  
Yahiko wasn't there yet, but they weren't going to wait for him to show up, knowing he was late most of the time.  
Misao practised some of her best tricks that always got her many points at competitions. For a reason unknown to her her tricks went more fluently than they usually did.  
After performing a perfect Madonna180 she heard clapping coming from her friends. She stopped and looked at the three of them looking very pleased.  
"If you can pull stuff like that of on the competition, Kamatari's group will have to bite the dust! Soujiro can never beat that!" an excited Sano yelled at her.  
Misao smiled sheepishly at him and scratched the back of her neck.  
"I don't know what's gotten into me today!" she said happily while going towards a grind bar and performing a grind.  
They continued practicing practically the whole day, Misao had gotten a few days of from work to practice.  
At the end of the day it surprised Misao they hadn't seen anything from Kamatari and his gang. She wondered if they had already gotten their private practice ground already.  
She decided she wouldn't worry about the other team anymore and concentrate on her own performance.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Again there was no answer, as Misao had expected. She went further into the house and saw her sister Ayame sitting at the table all alone.  
"Where's Suzume-chan?" Misao asked her.  
He young girl looked up with a confused expression on her face.  
"She was playing upstairs, but when mom called her for dinner she didn't come. Then mom went up to get her. She came running down carrying her and told me to wait for you and call Jiya. She left so fast I couldn't even ask what was going on." The girl's eyes filled with tears while Misao's had gone wide in surprise and utter horror. "Suzume…" For a moment she was caught in a battle against herself, one part wanted to get over to the hospital as quickly as possible, but the other couldn't leave Ayame alone.  
"Have you called Jiya?" The girl shook her head. Misao immediately called her grandfather, who had left them that morning.  
"Come on! Pick up, pick up!" Misao impatiently waited for him to answer the phone.  
"Moshi moshi Nenji Blabla speaking."  
"Jiya! Please come over here as soon as you can! Something's wrong with Suzume, mom took her to the hospital! I'm going there now!"  
"I shall be there as soon as I can." Okina's voice sounded alarmed but he tried to keep his calm.  
"You have to come home to stay with Ayame, jiya, I'll tell Sano to watch her until you're here!" Misao didn't wait for an answer and threw down the horn.  
  
"Ayame-chan I'll ask Sano to stay with you, be good okay?" Misao didn't wait for a reply and sprinted over to Sano's house, only noticing she left her skateboard at home when she got there. She pushed the bell three times letting him know it was very urgent.  
"Misao? What's the matter?" He asked before the door was fully opened.  
"It's Suzume-chan. She's in the hospital. You need to stay with Ayame-chan so I can go there too." She finally stopped to catch her breath again and only then saw Katsu was inside too.  
"You've got it Misao!" Sano said without doubting.  
"Jiya is on his way, please stay until he's arrived."  
Sano nodded and motioned for Katsu to go.  
"Oh Sano, can I use your board? I forgot mine, and I don't want to run to the hospital."  
"You can use mine Misao, Sano broke his." Came the unexpected reply from Katsu and he immediately went to get it and handed it over to Misao.  
"Thanks you guys, this really means a lot to me. Oh, here's the key to my house." She said while giving it to Sano.  
"Hey no problem, now get out of here before it's too late!" Sano said while pushing her onto the street. "We'll take care of your sister!"  
  
After a race against time she finally reached the hospital and went inside, leaving Katsu's board outside.  
She went to the counter and asked for Suzume Makimachi.  
"She's in room 245, but she can't have visitors yet, only relatives."  
"I'm her sister."  
The lady looked at her unbelievingly, Misao didn't look anything like her little sisters after all. She was about to say something but Misao had already made her dash towards the elevator, not caring about what was yelled at her.  
She pushed the down button a lot more than necessary and went inside the moment the doors opened, wriggling herself between the people that came out.  
Then she pushed the button for the second floor and got out as fast as she had gotten in. Then she started running around in the corridors looking for room 245.  
" 242, it should be around here!" And indeed only a few moments later she found room 245. She didn't bother to knock on the door and just went inside the room, causing a very surprised look on both her mother and the nurse that was inside.  
"Misao!" The nurse was about to get her out again but her mother stopped her. "It's okay, she's one of my daughters as well." The nurse backed of again and went back to what she was doing.  
"Misao, where's Ayame-chan? You didn't leave her behind did you?" Her mother asked worried about her third daughter.  
"Sano and Katsu are with her and I called Jiya." Then she diverted her attention towards the little girl that lay in the hospital bed.  
"Is she alright?" Misao asked worried.  
"She is for now, but…" As her mother stopped talking, Misao's heart skipped a beat and it was filled with fear. "But what? Is anything wrong?"  
Her mother's eyes filled with tears.  
"Her decease will only get worse, the only treatment there is costs $1000 a month."   
Misao replied simply "Then we pay for the treatment."  
"Misao, you must understand, I can't afford it, I still have two other daughters to take care of, and with the job I have,… It's just impossible."  
Misao couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jiya will help us out!"  
"Honey, your grandfather doesn't have more than we do…I have thought this through, and in this situation I can't find any solution."  
Misao looked at her sister, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She would do anything to help the girl, but what more could she do than the work she was already doing?   
It took some time but it finally dawned upon her : the tournament!  
"Mom how long will she have to be treated?"  
Her mother looked up at her with no hope left. "Four months at least."  
Misao couldn't help but to crack a smile and her mother looked at her questioningly.  
"In a week there's a big skating competition. I wasn't planning on telling you, cause I know you don't like the fact that I like skating more than anything else, but I do now because the first price is $4000. I'm sure my friends won't mind giving their money to Suzume-chan."  
Her mother couldn't help but to smile.  
"Misao that's very sweet and all, but don't fool yourself, how big are the chances that you win? And how big will the chance be that your friends give their money away once they really have it?"  
Misao looked at her mother angry. "Don't talk about my friends that way! They're not like that!"  
"People can change a lot when something really valuable is at stake, don't get your hopes up."  
"Well if you're right or not, it's the least I can do! And I'm gonna spend more hours working in the store, so you make sure you're home more often!" With a final look at her sister she left the room and went outside as fast as she could. She needed some time alone to think about it all, she was determined to make sure her sister got what she needed.  
When she left the hospital she came to the painful conclusion that Katsu's skateboard was nowhere to be found. She cursed out loud making some of the people around her look at her. How was she going to tell him that his best board had just been stolen from under her nose, she had been so stupid!  
  
She decided to go to Katsu's place first, it was nearest and she wanted to tell him first. She rang the doorbell and it took a while before it was answered by his mother.  
"Is Katsu home yet?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.  
"Yes, why don't you come in while I get him for you?" Misao just nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her. She had to wait less than a minute before Katsu called her from upstairs.  
"Come on up to my room Misao!" She was glad she could talk to him alone, not with his parents or brothers nearby and went upstairs.  
"So how was it?" He asked while turning of the screen of his computer.  
"She's not too well. But that's not why I'm here." This caused Katsu to look at her confused.  
"I went in and when I came back…You're skateboard was gone." Misao looked at the ground ashamed not daring to look him in the face.  
"Misao…" But before he could really say something she started apologizing herself.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but in the commotion I totally forgot about it and…"  
"Misao stop that! First tell me what's up with your sister, we can discuss this later. Here sit down." He said while guiding her to the bed. She sat down and looked up at him.  
"Now tell me, how is she?"  
"She quite alright now, but the decease will only get worse and…" Katsu looked down at her expectantly. "And?"  
"The treatment costs $1000 a month, and mom can't afford it." Finally Misao couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and broke down in tears.  
---------------~---------------~---------------~--------------~--------------~--------------~--------------~  
  
Author's note: I know it's quite an abrupt ending but I'm really running out of inspiration right now and I'm going to work on something else for a while and get back to this later. I thank everyone who reviewed my stories, it's really gave me the will to write more :) Arigatou! 


End file.
